Vixen
Description Personality A useless lesbian driven by her desires and emotions before anything else, and not fond of making plans or thinking things through. Vixen is flashy, reckless, impulsive, rule-breaking, flirty (though not necessarily successfully so), a bit self-obsessed and rather vain, greedy, prone to cracking wise and just generally chaotic as hell. She's got a good heart, really, but this whole "heroic adventurer" thing has a lot more baggage than she expected - the gold and glory is great, and she loves the Guild like a family, but there's no denying things were so much simpler when it was just her and Rouge against the world. She's more than a little selfish and self-serving; she'd be willing to watch the world burn if it meant her and the people she loves were safe... especially Rouge. She does have a soft, maternal spot for kids in general, though... so long as they aren't trying to steal from her. She can't say no to a pretty face, and is nearly always chasing after the nearest single (or poly) cute girl. Appearance About 5'7, with pale freckled skin and long wavy red hair. Was quite wiry and muscular when she worked at the circus, but has since softened a little from the decrease in exercise - still just as flexible and quick with a sword, though. She became a Dhampyr at 25, so she'll probably look that age for a long time, now... well, or at least until the curse gets lifted. She likes to wear crop tops, silky blouses, high-waisted pants, tall boots, and enjoys playing with her hair and trying new styles... well, when she isn't finding an excuse to strip in public. She also on occasion likes to take advantage of the rare opportunity to wear a ballgown because Miel is gay for ballgown swordfights and needs it to happen at some point. Since becoming a Dhampyr she's become fond of large-brimmed hats, and can be frequently seen carrying a parasol when outside during daylight hours. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment 3 Rock Pets: Cute little buddies acquired on an adventure in late season 3! Each one is able to sense a different kind of crystal, like a living dowsing rod. Flametongue Rapier: Also casually referred to as the Blaze It Rapier. Vixen's go-to weapon, unless she's fighting an enemy resistant to fire. She's quick to whip it out whenever anyone needs a little light, even if it's impractical, because after racking up ridiculous amounts of debt and favours to Jett Merander for it and other weapons she's determined to make it worth it's cost. Magic Parasol: Received as a gift during the Guild Games from Cromwell on behalf of several fangirls, Vixen's magic parasol floats above her head upon being opened to protect her from the sun while leaving her hands free to fight. History Canon General Knowledge much or as little detail as you want, I'd recommend what is canonically known about your character's backstory. Feel free to organize by pre-canon and then by campaign Season. If you want to add things that are not common canon knowledge... Childhood After her mother gave birth to her, she soon left baby Vixen in the care of her grandmother, never to be seen or heard from again. Vixen never knew her elf father, either - the details of who he was were lost with the disappearance of her mother. Throughout her childhood, Vix tried to wheedle any information she could out of her Nana, but was never able to get anything concrete. Despite this, Vixen's time spent with her Nana was warm and peaceful... until she died, that is, leaving her alone to fend for herself on the streets. Only eleven years old, she quickly learned that things like charm, lying through your teeth, a trusty set of loaded dice, quick feet, and sleight of hand could keep you alive another day, at least. She developed an infamous reputation in town for stealing from merchants, dining and dashing, and - as she got older - breaking girls' hearts. Joining The Circus After a chance meeting with Rouge in Mercendi after struggling to survive on the streets for four years, Vixen decided to try and audition for the same traveling circus that had brought her to town... partly because she thought Rouge was cute, but also because she was the first person to actually give her a genuine suggestion on a specific path she could take to turn her life around instead of just vaguely telling her to get a job and stop stealing shit to get by. She was doing quite well with charming the small crowd and balancing on the tightrope until Rouge showed up to watch with Aravae, flustering her and causing her to fumble and crash to the ground. However, she still managed to pass the audition, since despite being almost too gay to function she showed a lot of promise... and Aravae felt a bit sorry for her, honestly. Not long after joining the circus, she pick-pocketed several visitors - only to get caught and chewed out by Aravae, who drilled it into her that stealing would only come back to bite her and the rest of the troupe. Afraid of both losing and hurting the people who had become a family for her, and finally having a reliable source of income anyway, she gave up on thievery for almost a decade. It was at the circus that Vixen honed a lot of her skills; the obvious acrobatics, performance, acting, and general charismatic pageantry one would expect from a circus performer, but it's also where she first learned how to wield a blade. Flashy, impractical sword fighting and knife tricks are a good way to spice up an average tightrope routine, after all. Journey to Teol Rouge and Vixen's journey to Teol is largely made up of Noodle Incidents that Miel and Shannon may or may not RP/write at some point, including at least one capture by pirates where Vixen was almost made to walk off the plank. They chose to set out for the New World in search of The Lost City of Gold - largely believed to be a myth, but they've got a conspiracy board in their room tracking down every mention of it and attempting to narrow down it's actual location. The boat they arrived in Teol on was stolen, not purchased or rented, and never returned to it's rightful owner. Due to the lack of any income, Vixen - perhaps a bit too gleefully - returned to her old habits of scamming rich folks out of money and pickpocketing to get by, and now the habit's proving a bit harder to break the second time around. Season 3 (I! have! a! really! shitty! memory! So I'll fill this in later!) Vixen and Rouge's first meeting with the Adventurer's Guild was while hiding out in Hangman's Hollow on their way to the nearest large city, a lot of stuff happened - stole a lot of money, hid in a lesbian's basement, met Guldo!, did two lovely performances of Africa by Toto, accidentally got Mag killed, ended up almost being hanged, got bit by a vampire! Season 4 (Still need to write about Guild Games.) While on a requisition to Crystvale and after meeting up with Deadeye Cassidy, the party encountered Callista and her associates and a fight ensued at the local inn, during which Hedwyn Blackwell was injured to the point of briefly dying. Enraged, Vixen attacked the enemy who had brutalized the goodest boy - and managed to decapitate him, unintentionally drenching herself in his blood. The excitement and copious amounts of fresh blood triggered her first ever blood frenzy as a dhampyr, and she quickly drained the body before moving on to do the same to the next enemy within range, murdering them as well. As she was completely out of control, it's likely that if it weren't for the quick thinking and cleric powers of Ira Sil'naya Vera she could have ended up turning on her friends. When law enforcement arrived, she ended up locked in a jail cell with Ssski, a young baby lizard boy, until Maz Kurgan was able to bail her out. Haunted by a creepy voice in her head and horrified by her lack of control, Vixen is finally motivated to seek out a cure for her dhampyrism. A week after the events in Crystvale, Vixen was enjoying a nice winter day out and about with Rouge, Blue Shen, Riva, and Fearghal shortly after meeting Viridi Shen when she was cornered by Owen Pendergar and a crowd of city guards carrying a warrant for her arrest due to the murders she'd committed. A chase through the city slums ensued, and it seemed like Vixen was going to narrowly escape until Flora arrived... even though she was previously assumed to be dead, what with her supposed public execution. With help from Peter, the gang was able to attempt an escape through the sewers, but Flora pursued, potentially killing Fearghal and eventually cornering the rest of the gang in a cemetery. Riva was able to escape with Rouge using Dimension Door, leaving Vixen, Blue, and Viri to find their own way out. However... just as Vixen was about to escape, they goaded her into coming back to sacrifice herself with an illusion of a captured Rouge suddenly appearing in Flora's grasp, sword at her throat. Blinded by emotion and unable to know for certain whether it was the real Rouge, she gave herself up and turned herself in... Disappearing in a puff of smoke with Flora just in time for the real Rouge to come running back, too late to stop her. A few days later, locked in a jail cell with no hope of escaping, she was approached for questioning by Owen Pendergar. Unable and unwilling to supply him with information about Aligrax Behlen and the rest of the guild, she was blasted repeatedly with sunlight attacks, until finally she tried to lie to him - convince him that even if she was an idiot, she was a good actress, and could find out whatever he wanted. Unfortunately, this last attempt didn't work - and she was killed, turned to ashes. However, despite her death, this doesn't appear to be the end of her - within the next few days, she contacted Talvyrae Lolthelyl through a pool of blood, briefly explaining she had been killed and warning her that "the dragon" who killed her was coming for the rest of the guild. She also appeared briefly in the Mid-Season Finale, stopping Rouge from killing herself in despair with the Flametongue Rapier after being tricked and attacked by several Vixen doppelgangers, quietly encouraging her to live on so Vix could have someone to return to. RP/Spoilers information dropped in RP threads. Also if there be spoilers, put them here. There should be a way to do blackout text/spoiler text? Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Rouge: Best friend, partner in crime, found family, and significant other - though they're in an open relationship, which is why Vixen often flirts with other girls and attempts to have sexcapades. She isn't cheating!! They've been together since the traveling circus they joined in their youth, and Vixen would rather die than lose her - she's the one good thing in Vixen's life that's stayed with her through good and bad. She would also probably literally die without her - Rouge is the one who keeps her at least semi-grounded. While other girls may come and go, her love for Rouge is forever - and strong enough that it was implied to be able to keep her from slipping into the madness usually associated with dhampyrism. Nana: Her dead grandmother, who raised Vixen in place of her mother until she passed away when Vix was only eleven years old. She would never give her any clear details about what her mother was like or where she was, which Vix resents her for a bit, but she was kind and gentle and Vixen has fond memories of those years in the time before she had to fend for herself on the streets. Growing up, she would often make chocolate chip cookies, and Vixen tends to try and recreate her Nana's recipe whenever she starts feeling truly settled in and at home somewhere... though it's difficult to nail, because Nana never really wrote it down. Also cuz dhampyrism killed Vixen's tastebuds for everything but blood. Stab Squad: Calemir: Blue: Jett Merander: Accomplishments * Participated in the most beautiful rendition of Africa by Toto that Leeford Pines had ever heard (though it was 99.99% because of Rouge's Nat30 roll). * Tanked a history/nature roll so bad she got bit and turned into a dhampyr in her first ever session. * Flirted with and attempted to seduce a hot fey girl whose job was literally to ride in the sunrise, despite Vix being a ~creature of the night~. She might have succeeded if she weren't so bad at fey war games! At least she got a kiss. * Successfully flirted with Cleodora during the Guild Games and got her to agree to stop by the Guild hall sometime and see her again <3 * Made out with Blue almost immediately after being mistaken for criminals and thrown into a Gladiator-style competition run underground by nobles. Also almost got killed by a swarm of magikarp. * Spat in Owen Pendergar's face while he held her captive in a jail cell. Trivia * She's not very book-smart, so whenever she's surprisingly knowledgeable about things like history, arcana, etc, it almost certainly was learned while flirting with a random cute girl in the past. * Her alignment is somewhere between Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Good. Or just, yknow, Chaotic Stupid. When left unsupervised or to her own devices she's very much Chaotic Neutral; the Good gets drawn out by Rouge, kids in trouble, and found family - like the circus members or the Adventurer's Guild. * According to Pottermore, she's a Gryffindor and her Patronus is a hedgehog - summoned by thinking of her first kiss with Rouge. Her wand is walnut wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13 1/4 inches long, with pliant flexibility. * Going by Sorting Hat Chats, though, Miel thinks she would actually sort her as a Slytherin Primary and Gryffindor Secondary! If the hat asked Vix to choose, she'd pick Gryffindor, though. * According to this MBTI quiz she's an ESFP. * Her favourite colour is red - not only is it pretty, but like. It reminds her of Rouge... * Is 100% a party girl, and likes to drag people into it with her. Enjoys drugs and alcohol - she's teamed up with Blue to steal Hedwyn's medicinal weed plants before and get blazed together, and even spiked Christian Pahldrick's cocoa with red wine (while he watched and she feigned clumsiness). * Tends to spend money faster than she can get her hands on it, and is stingy about giving it away or... or returning it, if she stole it. However, if she did steal from you, there's a chance you'll get it back in the form of a gift - like the Candlenights sweaters she bought for Ludimir's weasels after sneakily picking up his gold! She just really likes shopping, no matter who it's for. Treat yo selffffffff, TREAT YO FRIENDSSSSS. * More lethal than Rouge is - she doesn't necessarily like to kill people (at least, not before she became a dhampyr), but she kinda gets off on the thrill and excitement of danger, and definitely isn't above killing if she thinks it's for the greater good or it's revenge for someone she cares about. Hurting someone she holds dear is a surefire way to goad her into a rage... which is, unfortunately, exactly what led to her eventual arrest and death at the hands of Owen Pendergar. * If we're being honest, Miel kinda wanted to play a lesbian vampire all along, so accidentally getting Vixen turned into a dhampyr in her first ever session was the best. * A lot of tiny influences ended up going into her - initially Miel just wanted to play a flashy lesbian treasure hunter/swashbuckler, and maybe also kind of a jackass? And then the idea of playing Miguel & Tulio from Road to El Dorado came up with Shannon and snowballed from there. The long list of influences, either on elements of her design or personality, also include: Disney's Aladdin (though she's more like the monkey tbh), Flynn Rider, Gina Linetti, Mona Lisa Saperstein, Lupin III & Fujiko Mine, Soleil from Fire Emblem, Team Rocket, Jack Sparrow, Tres Horny Boys, Devilman Crybaby, Harley Quinn, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Carmilla, and Panty Anarchy... uh, it's ongoing. I'm probably forgetting things! Character creation is sometimes about just making a big messy stew of things I enjoy and desperately hoping it comes out tasting good and not too weird. Maybe dying will give her a chance to come back more consistently written lol. * Oh, right, the fact that her nickname is Vix is a lowkey reference to Vex and Vax from CritRole. Featured RP List * Enchanted to Meet You - Rouge and Vixen's first meeting in Mercendi, 10 years prior to their arrival in Teol and joining the Adventurer's Guild. Category:PC